1. Technical Field
This application relates to medical devices for removing plaque, clot or other material from the body or for retrieving foreign bodies from the body.
2. Background of Related Art
Currently there exists various mechanical devices for removing a clot from vessels. One current device is in the form of a corkscrew which is twisted into the clot and then pulled out with the clot engaged. Another known device utilizes several jaws which clamp onto the clot to remove the clot.
These devices suffer from several disadvantages due in part to the fact that clots are not uniform. In addition to varying size and being irregularly shaped, clots vary in their softness/calcification. In fact, this variation in hardness can exist within the clot itself, with some regions being more calcified than others. Due to this variation, a one size mechanical removal device is not always effective in removing the clot. In addition, if not properly grasped, the clot can become detached during the removal procedural, dangerously causing the clot to enter the bloodstream.
The need therefore exists for an improved device for removing clot or other body material from the vascular system. It would be advantageous if such device reduced the likelihood of the clot detaching from the retrieval device during removal. It would also be advantageous if such device enhanced access to the clot.